legionary_dreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Poland
Pre-War Before the great war, the Kingdom of Poland was known simply as the "Republic of Poland". They had achieved great strides since the fall of the USSR, and even with the formation of the USS they never faltered. They were one of the first members to join the EUF, and yet still kept their own Polish spirit; their own Polish culture. They flew the flag of Poland next to that of the EUF's during the war, even after Warsaw was wiped after the map. The Bombing of Warsaw The bombing of Warsaw was the turning of the tides of war, into one where both sides would fall. Poland was one of the first places to be nuked, with Warsaw effectively being taken off of the map. Almost all of the National Assembly had died, and the Polish military had taken a step forth to rectify the situation. They established a military dictatorship, and from Lublin and the bunkers in and around Warsaw, they lead the war effort until the Northern Winter began. They fled into their bunkers and deep into Lublin, preparing for their time to return. Post-War The Rise of Poland The Polish Government spent a near decade underground, gathering strength. Most old generals died, and a meteoric rise of one general, Wyladslaw Wojkowski, would pave the way for the Kingdom of Poland. He ushered in new laws and new codes, and cemented power around himself. They then rose to the surface, absorbing or destroying any tribes and groups that they came across. Thousands flocked to their banner, to their promise of solidarity and plenty. Lublin became the practical capital, with their eyes ever locked firmly on their old home Warsaw, where remnants still lay in bunkers; cut off from the outside world. Wyladslaw brought many priests and bishops underneath his control, even setting up a new Archbishopric to act as religious authority in the area, giving nearby feudal monarchs a true unifying religious figure. Wyladslaw was, with great applause and response from his military, crowned King of Poland. Wyladslaw had only one son, Dobreslaw Wojkowski, and taught him everything he knew; how to lead, how to rule, how to fight. Many years into his rule, when Wyladslaw had been giving a speech he had a heart attack and was whisked away. He was found to have died moments before he was brought to his doctor, and Dobreslaw was soon crowned. Dobreslaw, now in his late thirties, lead the faltering Kingdom. It's economy was in shambles, plans were drawn but only Wyladslaw had the foresight and rest of the planning, and enemies rose on the horizon; to the west, the Union of Silesia, and to the south, the Kingdom of Galicia-Lodomeria. It was evident to his military that Dobreslaw was a great military tactician, and even though he placed a great deal of reliance and respect on his cavalry, he never turned away from his infantry. He soon had his own royal divisions of "Winged Hussars", reminiscent of paintings and men of old. War of the Poles The War of the Poles as it is called, was really a series of many great defensive campaigns. Poland itself was under attack from the West and South; two powerful giants hoping to destroy the resurgent government. Many great battles were won narrowly by Poland, and many were won by Silesia and Galicia. However, the final war was not going so well for the Polish. A massive assault toward Lublin that left the country undefended, with troops streaming to defend their capital; one battle turned the tide of the war. Recent History Lodz Incident Lodz, a small city within the Kingdom of Poland, holds a massive revolution that sweeps the city up in revolutionary fever. Dobreslaw, fearing a mass revolt, sent troops to quell the insurrection. When the troops came, they found that the city had declared independence and was being protected by Silesia. Dobreslaw, not wanting more war and devastation for his people, allowed the small city of Lodz it's independence.Lodz would follow Silesia and become a totalitarian one party state. The Exile of Prince Jan Prince Jan Wojkowski was a very well known troublemaker and favorite of the Military, but not of the Court. His own father had misgivings and problems with his troublesome son, but it peaked one fateful day. On the 20th of January, a final act saw Prince Jan exiled from his father's court. He had laid in bed with a simple handmaiden, and was cast out. Being the third son, he wasn't expected to attain much power anyway, and he wasn't a favorite among the court. However, only a few months after he was exiled his two brothers would die due to sickness and assassination, leaving the Kingdom heir-less. Only his sister, Catherine Wojkowski, remains. Now. History stands ready to be written, the Kingdom is at a crossroads; no heir except a daughter and an exile, and an old King nearing the end of his life.